Wireless electronic devices may include insulators between nearby antennas to reduce antenna interference. Such insulators may be visually exposed to users of the wireless electronic devices and may therefore provide a discontinuous look to the exterior of the wireless electronic devices. The insulators may also be relatively narrow, which may make the antennas susceptible to short-circuits caused by a user's hand.